


All of the Names You Call Me

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BOTH, Bathtubs, Black Leather, Bondage, Both is good, Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Burgundy is Gavin's fucking color y'all, Cock Rings, Conversations, Cute, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Foreign Languages, Gavin and Tina Are BFFs, Gavin is posh about his Italian food, Gavin speaks like eight different languages, Gay Sex, Italian Food, Kinky, Kinky Shit Y'all, Knowledge Kink, Lace Panties, Leather, M/M, Motorcycles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, RK900 is also called Nines, RK900 is called Richard, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shibari, Sleepovers, Swearing, Teasing, Tickling, Vibrators, innuendos, mafia!au, musician!AU, sexy stuff, streamer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: Fucking douche and his fucking perfect hair and his fucking motorcycle.“Fuck.” A slight tint spread across Gavin’s cheeks as he muttered the curse. “Of course, he has a fucking motorcycle.”orThe one where Richard and Gavin finally have their first date.





	1. On Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gavcats! I totally meant to post this portion sooner, but school started and then I got sick. Just normal life stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> **J.S. Bach: Sonatas and Partitas for Classical Guitar (Full Album) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN22ATDxOwQ**
> 
>  
> 
> Since it's been a while, I'll included a "Previously On" blurb below. Also! Foreign Language format: In italics, but the literal translation is also next to it to avoid any confusion.
> 
> Previously On The Things We Hide:  
>  _Gavin met hot handsome man, Richard, at some posh convention. They hooked up and had the kinkiest fuck ever. After, Richard said he'd call. Didn't call. Gavin killed time and stress with a crazy intense workout schedule. Hank even got concerned. The iconic "Dad" comment in there too. Then, Gavin safe-worded out of his scene with his usual dom because he was too caught up on Richard and had a panic attack. About to start a stream with Tina the next day, Richard called and set up a date. In the meanwhile, the readers are left to wonder who the White Wolf really is, and just what are they doing with Kamski?_
> 
> **EDIT: Thanks Dragvandil for correcting the Italian in this fic! It was super helpful!**

In the end, Tina and the Gavcats had picked out Gavin’s clothing for him. They had settled on his favorite pair of jeans which hugged his ass in all of the right places and a skintight burgundy long-sleeve shirt, topped off with a pair of dark brown boots. He’d even shaved. Tina had tried to talk him into wearing his glasses with it as well, but Gavin never wore them in public, much less on a first date. Contacts it was!       

Now, he was waiting outside of his apartment complex and trying to avoid shuddering from the cold. Tina wouldn’t let him bring any of his jackets when she’d been helping him get ready earlier that evening. It was cold for late April. It was only ten minutes until seven and the spider crawl of nerves was beginning to churn inside of Gavin’s stomach. If the date didn’t go well, at least Tina promised him they would stay up and watch _Love, Simon_ and _Call Me By Your Name._ They would also eat an entire tub of ice cream.

The loud roar of a motorcycle ripped Gavin from his thoughts. He lifted his gaze, stuffing his hands into his front pockets. The motorcycle was sleek and black, and definitely one of those really expensive new Gray Harper models. He swallowed when the motorcycle pulled up to the curb, just in front of Gavin. The man on the motorcycle was dressed in all black: dark black jeans, a black leather jacket, black fucking leather gloves (oh, boy will Gavin have some fucking fantasies about _those_ ), black boots, and a black helmet. Oh, fuck. He was so fucked. Gavin didn’t have to wait for the rider to take off his helmet for him to know it was Richard.

When Richard pulled off his helmet, his hair was still perfectly styled in its quiff, smooth except for the small curl coming loose in the front. He balanced the helmet on his leg and stopped. He eyed Gavin over, slow and calculated. Gavin swallowed. Richard looked up, offering Gavin a seductive smile with desire heavy in his eyes. His eyes dropped back down again, catching on the V-neck. Chewing his lip, Gavin tried not to squirm under his date’s gaze. Richard let his gaze rise again, not even bothering to hide the lust in his expression. His voice was filled with arousal when he spoke, “That is a very nice color on you. Are you ready to go?”

Fucking douche and his fucking perfect hair and his fucking motorcycle.

“Fuck.” A slight tint spread across Gavin’s cheeks as he muttered the curse. “Of course, he has a fucking motorcycle.”

By the way Richard’s smile twisted into a grin, he knew the other had heard him. Gavin crossed over to the motorcycle and brushed his hand across it, watching as Richard leaned over and grabbed a helmet from the back of it. Gavin’s breath hitched in his chest when Richard leaned into his space. The helmet was placed onto his head and he rolled his eyes, flipping the eye shield open. “Where are we going?”

“Do you fancy a surprise?” Richard raised an eyebrow. Gavin pursed his lips and climbed on the motorcycle behind him. He shut the eye shield and wrapped his arms around Richard’s abdomen. The soft leather of the jacket only highlighted the shape of his fucking abs even more. Gavin pressed against Richard as the motorcycle purred to life again. They were so fucking close. He couldn’t smell the leather through the helmet, but just the thought of all of the fucking things those leather gloves could to him…

Fuck. It wasn’t like it was even just the gloves. No, it was the whole fucking ensemble. Jesus fucking Christ, how did this embodiment of all of Gavin’s closet kinks suddenly just fucking fall into his lap like this? First at the stupid fucking convention, and now the fucking motorcycle. It was too fucking perfect. Shit was going to hit the fan. Or maybe tonight would fucking suck. He didn’t even fucking know.

At the stoplight, Richard reached down to rub his hand across Gavin’s. A soft puff of air pushed through Gavin’s mouth. All of his paranoid questions and thoughts drifted away at the gentle touch. _I can deal with that bullshit later. Maybe I should just try to have fun tonight? I mean, the guy finally called_. He relaxed into Richard, watching the streets of Detroit pass them by.

They ended up stopping about fifteen minutes later at a restaurant. Gavin pulled off his helmet. The building seemed to be old, the brick it was built out of a faded pink color. An elegant sign read in a green cursive-like script: _Insieme: Italian Eatery_. He climbed off of the back of the back, watching Richard do the same. Fucking Christ, the man was so fucking elegant it churned Gavin’s stomach. Richard took off his helmet and saliva pooled in Gavin’s mouth as he watched him take off the leather gloves. He tucked the gloves into the helmet, extending his free hand to take Gavin’s helmet. Gavin obliged. Richard strapped the helmets to his motorcycle.

Gavin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Not concerned about someone deciding to take a piss in your helmet?”

“Not too terribly, no. If someone did, I know a few people who could assist in my pressing charges for vandalism.” Richard’s voice was teasing as he crossed over to him, resting his hand on Gavin’s lower back as they walked towards the door. He looked Gavin over again, his eyes catching on Gavin’s collarbone, which peeked out from underneath his V-neck. Damn. Tina had been right. This shirt was a damn good choice. “I do hope you like Italian.”

“I love it. Never been here before, though.” He flashed Richard a somewhat sheepish smile, his nerves beginning to settle in again. First dates always fucking sucked. Did it count as a first date if they’d already slept together? What was this anyway? Were they going to be dating? Or was this a ‘we-sometimes-do-stuff-but-really-we’re-just-fuck-buddies’ kind of thing? Gavin shook himself internally. They could discuss that later.

“Insieme.” Gavin translated, the warmth from Richard’s hand seeping through his shirt. “Dine Together.”

“You speak Italian?” A single one of Richard’s dark, sleek eyebrows rose as he opened the door for Gavin. Gavin entered the restaurant, his date (not date?) close behind him. “Are you fluent?”

“I’d say I’m pretty damn fluent. I can speak-” Gavin paused, lifting his fingers to count, mouthing the name of each language as he did. “Eight languages, excluding English.”

“That is quite the impressive accomplishment, especially for someone about your age.” A flush spread across Gavin’s cheeks and he cleared his throat sheepishly. Richard’s eyes were soft as they studied him, his eyebrows lifted slightly, and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards some. “That makes you a polyglot. What other languages do you speak?”

“Italian, French, German, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Spanish, and Swedish. I’m also currently learning Korean.” Gavin counted the languages off on his fingers again. He blew out a long breath. “I think that’s all of them. I once scared my roommate in college because apparently – like you said – I talk in my sleep. Instead of just one language, apparently I went through my whole fucking arsenal of languages.”

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the host at the front of the restaurant greeting Richard. The stout man lifted his arms and embraced Richard like a father might a son. Not that Gavin would really know what that was like. “Richard!”

The man’s accent was a thick Italian one. Richard returned the greeting, albeit politely, and much calmer. Gavin watched the exchange with an awkward smile. “It is wonderful to see you once again, Anthony. How have you been doing? How is your mother faring?”

Anthony clapped a hand on Richard’s shoulder, waving his hand dismissively. “My mama, is my mama. You know how she gets, an Italian woman is always crazy. But enough about me, my friend! Who is this handsome gentleman joining you tonight?”

“This gentleman shall be my date for the evening. His name is Gavin. Gavin, this is an old family friend, Anthony. He’s co-owner of the restaurant.” Richard’s warm hand returned to Gavin’s lower back. Gavin offered his hand and Anthony shook it.

“I’d be owner if my mama were to ever sign those damned papers!” He threw his hands up exasperated before guiding them further into the restaurant. “This way, this way. Only the best table for one of my favorite customers and his _Tesoro!_ ”

Gavin’s fingers twitched at the word as he fought to keep his face from flushing. Sweetheart was the translation of _Tesoro_. The flush was successful in highlighting the corners of his cheeks as a thought crossed his mind. “Richard, do you speak Italian?”

Richard looked over at Gavin with a half-smile. He lifted his free hand, making a small motion with his thumb and forefinger.Richard looked over at Gavin with a half-smile. He lifted his free hand, making a small motion with his thumb and forefinger. _“Abbastanza.” Enough._

Great.

Actually, it was kind of fucking hot.

 _“Non benissimo, ma me la cavo.” Not very well, but I manage it._ Richard added as as Anthony led them to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was beside a window with a beautiful view of the night time city. Anthony laid two menus on the table with a promise to return. Richard stopped Gavin from sitting to pull out his chair for him. His face was probably scarlet. He covered his face as Richard took his own seat. When Gavin uncovered his face, Richard was unzipping his leather jacket to reveal a black turtleneck. It was surprisingly sexy? Turtlenecks aren’t supposed to be this hot? Fuck. He wished he had a camera.

“Do you speak any other languages?”

By Richard’s low chuckle, he’d clearly caught onto Gavin’s poor attempt to deter the conversation away from himself. He nodded. “Not quite as many as yourself, but yes, I do. I’m fluent in Spanish and Mandarin.”

Gavin nodded, reaching for his menu. He opened it. The list of foods made his mouth water. “I haven’t had authentic Italian food in a really long time.”

“Really?” Richard angled his head, motioning to Gavin’s menu. “Allow me to order for you.”

Normally, that kind of shit would have Gavin up from his table and out the door. But, the way Richard spoke… it wasn’t a command, though it came out sounding like one. The other man’s sophisticated way of speaking, and the inquisitive look on his face- He wasn’t looking to truly control Gavin. That was his way of… asking for permission?

“Yeah, okay.” He pointed a finger at Richard. “But if you order me something gross, you fucking owe me.”

An amused sound rose from Richard as Gavin passed over his menu. “Are you a picky eater, Gavin?”

He pursed his lips for a moment. “Actually, no. I’m probably the least picky eater to exist. But, I’m in Italy pretty often, so I’m used to the food there. I don’t eat at Italian restaurants in Michigan.”

“You travel a good deal, then?” Richard closed the menus, setting them on the checkered tablecloth. Anthony chose to return at that moment with a bottle of wine and two glasses. A peek at the label and Gavin fought a grin. It was the fucking good stuff. It was totally fucking imported from Italy. Hell yes.

“My older brother and I take a trip to Italy every six to eight months, but that’s about it.” Gavin shrugged, thanking Anthony when he poured him a glass of wine. Anthony poured Richard his wine and Richard ordered their food. Anthony was gone with a smile and a promise to return.

“I’ve got a question for you.” Gavin picked up his wineglass and swirled it before taking a sip. He swallowed it down and couldn’t keep an obscene moan from escaping from his lips. “ _Fuck,_ that’s good.” At Richard’s amused gaze, Gavin’s eye widened with the realization of exactly what noise had just come out of his mouth. “Shit, uh, sorry. I wasn’t expecting- You know what? Fuck it. I’m not gonna be embarrassed. You’ve seen me naked.”

“You had a question?” asked Richard patiently, his tone laced with playful amusement.

“Oh, yeah. So, you were at that super fucking posh biomedical tech event, yeah? Where we met?” Richard took a sip on his wine, his long, elegant fingers wrapped around the stem of the wineglass. Fuck. He motioned for Gavin to continue. “Okay, so, you clearly work at one of those ‘we-profit-on-your-weakness’ type companies, yeah? And you gave me that AI sweatshirt – damn it, I meant to give that back to you and I fucking forgot it at my apartment- Anyway, what I’m asking is, do you work at AI? What do you do?”

“There were much shorter ways of asking that, Gavin.” Richard snorted softly, setting his wineglass back down on the table. “But, yes, I do work at AI. My brother and I are the leading engineers and designers of the company. I could on about the details, but I would hate to bore you.”

“Words coming out of that mouth? On that face? Yeah, they can’t ever fucking be boring.” _That was such a fucking line, Gavin._

Richard chuckled. “You should really watch your language.”

“Why don’t you come back to my apartment tonight and make me?” Gavin winked, toeing off his shoe under the table.

“Maybe if you behave.” Gavin totally did not miss that fucking spark of lust in his date’s eyes.

“And what if I don’t feel like behaving?” His face flushed, reaching his foot out underneath the table to slide up Richard’s leg.

The small grin Richard gave him was animalistic. “Well, I suppose that I’ll just have to punish you.”


	2. In Any Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys! I really didn't mean for this chapter to take this long, but DAMN, it was a doozy to write! I plan to upload chapter three sometime this next week. It's already finished, so I need to just sit down and upload it.
> 
> Also! Ada wrote this awesome fic for me! Go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144425
> 
> HEED THE TAGS!! There's some pretty kinky stuff in here, and there's some safe-word usage too. So, play it safe guys! 
> 
> Love you lots, and enjoy~!

As soon as they got through the door to his apartment, Gavin was slammed up against it. Richard’s lips pressed against his neck. The hands cupping his ass lifted and Gavin obliged the silent request. He jumped, curling his legs around Richard’s hips. His fingers twisted in Richard’s hair, and he leaned forward capturing Richard’s mouth with his own. Both of their mouths still tasted of pasta fazool and excellent wine. Gavin rocked his hips down against Richard’s and they both let out a low groan.

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot.” Gavin panted, drawing away from Richard to suck in a breath of air. “Did I behave well enough for you tonight?”

Richard braced a hand against the door next to Gavin’s head and used his knee to hold Gavin up. The hand that wasn’t being used slipped up underneath Gavin’s shirt. Fingers brushed gently along his scars and Gavin shuddered, the movement long and slow. “Depends. Does trying to get me off in the middle of a restaurant count as behaving?”

“I’m eager to please.” Gavin waggled his eyebrows. He paused, biting his lips. “It’s the fucking leathers, you dick.”

He yelped at the pinch delivered to his side. Richard grinned, leaning in close with a dark expression on his face. “I suppose it’s dependent on your choice. A kinky fuck in your bedroom, or a hard and fast one against the door?”

It was Gavin’s turn to grin, his full-on brat side coming out. “Who says we can’t do both?”

“I like the way you think.” Richard pushed him hard against the door again. A gasp escaped him as Richard’s lips brushed the edge of his ear. “Although, I think I would rather teach you some manners.”

There was a short, sexually-charged, pause. Richard’s hand rubbed gently at Gavin’s waistline. “Tell me your safe-word.”

“Stoplight system,” Gavin hurriedly fought to get the words out. “Green go, yellow slow, red stop, Berlin is hard stop.”

“Good boy.” Richard purred. “And mine?”

“P-Polymer.”

“Good. You remembered.” Richard’s expression showed mild surprise, but he seemed pleased. He drew away from Gavin. “Now, I’m going to put away my biking gear and hang our coats. By the time I’m finished, I want you in the bedroom naked and on your knees.”

After shrugging off his coat, Gavin passed it to Richard before scrambling off to his bedroom. When he was in the bedroom, Gavin stripped off his burgundy V-neck and tugged off his boots. He tossed the V-neck into his laundry hamper and kicked his boots off to the side. He went to take off his jeans and then froze, recalling what he was wearing underneath them. Scarlet flamed across his face. He’d been hyperaware of them for a while, but after a bit, he’d completely forgotten he had them on.

“I thought I told you to do something.”

Gavin jolted upright to see Richard leaning against the doorway. He’d taken off his biking gear and the sleeves of his turtleneck had been rolled up to his elbows. The flush on Gavin’s face spread down his neck at the scrutinizing gaze. “I- I…”

He cleared his throat and tried again, attempting to throw Richard a sultry look. Gavin popped the button on his jeans, revealing a flash of burgundy and black lace. “I thought you might want to do it for me.”

A sharp, dominating expression presented itself on Richard’s face. He cut his eyes at Gavin, kicking the door shut behind him as he entered the bedroom. A dark look had overtaken his face. “Now, if I told you to do something, I expect you to do it.”

Richard crossed over to Gavin and jerked him forward by his belt loops. Gavin swallowed, holding Richard’s gaze. Their hips pressed together and one of Richard’s hands rested on Gavin’s hip. When a finger tucked beneath the waistband, Richard stopped. A shudder rocked through Gavin’s body. Eyebrows lifting in surprise, Richard stared down at Gavin. Gavin bit his lip, the red on his face never fading.

“It seems you had a surprise waiting for me.” Richard pressed his mouth against Gavin’s collarbone. “To be quite honest, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all evening. That shirt you were wearing left little to the imagination. I’ve been longing to remove it all through dinner.”

A soft sound escaped Gavin’s mouth.

“You’re being awfully quiet tonight.” Richard chuckled, working his way down Gavin’s chest with open-mouthed kisses until he was on his knees. “Could you quite possibly be embarrassed?”

A sharp jerk in Gavin’s belt loops had his jeans pooled around his ankles. Richard let out a low growl as Gavin stepped out of them. Gavin looked off to the side, clenching his eyes shut as Richard’s fingers traced along his hip. The panties were made entirely of sheer lace. They almost entirely the same shade of burgundy his V-neck had been, but the edges were lined with black lace. His erection strained against them. He could feel the head of it poking out the top, pressing against the tight band.

“Open your eyes.”

The command was low and firm.

With a sound of protest, Gavin obeyed. He opened his eyes, looking down at where Richard knelt on the carpet of Gavin’s bedroom. His strong hands gripped Gavin’s hips. Those fingers traced down the side of Gavin’s hip in a long, slow stroke. Gavin bit his lip, his eyes sliding to half-lids. A single finger traced the outline of Gavin’s erection. “So pretty. And all of this, just for me.”

A high-pitched whimper rose from his throat.

Richard’s eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. A dark glow of lust danced in his eyes and smug expression spread across his face. “Do you like that, sweetheart? Do you like it when I call you pretty?”

_Sweetheart._

The game had officially begun.

Gavin’s fingers twitched with the need to hold something. A warm churning feeling settled into his gut.

 _God,_ he’d fucking needed this.

“I asked you a question.” The firmness of Richard’s tone drew him back into the sensation of fingers on his hip. “I would hate to have to punish you when you pulled out this little surprise for me.”

A hazy wave of arousal crashed into him. He swallowed, nodding slowly.

“Next time, I expect a verbal answer.” Richard was up on his feet again, his lips brushing the edge of Gavin’s ear. His fingers stilled curled tight into Gavin’s hips as he backed him towards the bed. “I was going to use tonight to spank your ass into the prettiest shade of red before fucking you, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Y-Yeah?” Gavin stammered as he was lowered backwards onto his bed. Richard crawled over him and used a hand to brush across one of Gavin’s nipples.

“Yeah.” Richard playfully mimicked. “Now,” the word was drawn out. “I believe I’m going to tie you up nice and pretty for me, and edge you until you cry. Or at least until you learn how to beg properly. But I get the feeling tears will come first.”

An inhuman noise escaped him.

“How does that sound, sweetheart?” Richard’s fingers twisted his nipple and Gavin curved up into the touch. Before Gavin could stammer out a response, Richard added, “I need a color, Gavin.”

“Green, ah, so fucking green.”

Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed when Richard’s mouth came down on his throat, biting down. He lifted his arms to curl around his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Richard’s hips. He rocked down against Richard, who let out a low growl. Gavin’s fingers tightened on the collar of Richard’s shirt as Richard’s hand slid down to his ass, rocking them against each other again. A breathy moan escaped him.

“Where are your ropes, sweetheart?”

Not, _do you have ropes?_ No, it was _where are your ropes?_

A burn of embarrassment shot through him. “Chest. In the closet.”

One of Richard’s hands found its way to his chest and pushed him down against the bed. Gavin sucked in a quick breath. The small smirk on Richard’s face did things to him. Richard slipped off of the bed, Gavin’s gaze never leaving him as he opened the door to the closet. He watched Richard rummaging around through the chest. After a moment, he returned to the bedside with a roll of hemp rope in his hand and a pair of safety scissors in the other. Gavin swallowed when Richard raised an eyebrow. “Would you look at that. The color of the rope and those pretty panties of yours match.”

Red spread across his face. Richard chuckled at the expression he must’ve had and set the scissors on the nightstand.

“Do you know what shibari is, sweetheart?”

Gavin nodded, slowly and Richard continued, running the rope between his fingers to find the middle. “Good. Shibari,” He pushed Gavin down firm against the bed. “originated from Hojo-jutsu,” the rope slipped behind Gavin’s head, looping around his neck. “a method of restraining captives,” An overhand knot was tied as Richard leaned in closer, the words he spoke a soft song of seduction. “and it was a form of torture.”

A shaky exhale pushed through his mouth. Fuck. He wasn’t one to be into this kind of bondage. But… this was kind of fucking hot.

Another knot above his breast bone, followed by one a few inches above his belly button, and a final one was tied just above his crotch. Gavin was pulled to his feet and the rope was pulled between his legs and up his back to be passed through the loop on his neck.

“That was before shibari morphed into erotic bondage.” Richard pulled the rope under Gavin’s arms to move it back to the front. They were face to face again. Warm breath danced on his face. “Do you know the name?”

Gavin shook his head. Richard’s hands stopped moving, waiting.

Oh.

Right.

“N-No.”

“No?” A predatory expression lingered in Richard’s eyes. Gavin sucked in a breath.

“No, sir.”

“Kinbaku.” Richard purred into his ear, his hands beginning to lace the ropes across Gavin’s chest. The ropes weaved from the front to the back multiple times, creating a diamond pattern. Only for a moment did Richard’s character drop. “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Gavin shook his head. “No, I’m okay.”

Then, the dark side returned. “Kinbaku-bi translates as ‘the beauty of tight binding’.”

Richard tied off the remaining rope. “I won’t lie. Though I do know how to properly orchestrate kinbaku, I never took much of an interest in it. But the moment I saw you, sweetheart, _I wanted to do everything_.”

Gavin was shoved back onto the bed as Richard returned to the closet for another piece of rope.

“Hands above your head.”

Without a word, Gavin obeyed. Richard studied him for a moment, assessing something Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on. Before he could open his mouth to question it, Richard was working another roll of burgundy hemp rope around his wrists and then tying them through the roped at the small of Gavin’s back.

“Color, Gavin.”

“Green.” He paused. “But, um…”

Richard stilled his movements. “Yes?”

“Can you, uh…” His flush spread further down his neck. “Can you kiss me?”

A smile appeared on Richard’s face. “Of course. All you need do is ask.”

Their lips pressed together. A gentle hand touched Gavin’s cheek. He arched up into the kiss with a soft moan. Richard’s fingers slid down from his cheek to hold his chin steady. He drew away from Gavin slowly. A slight whine of protest escaped him, as he strained against the ropes to chase after Richard. Fuck. He was already so hard it hurt. A burning desire spiraled inside of him. He let out a quiet sound and Richard’s hand made its way down his chest, pulling at the latticework of the ropes. “Look at you, all pretty for me, sweetheart.”

Shame and embarrassment churned in him. He turned his head away, clenching his jaw as his turned cheeks a bright shade of red and his eyes fluttered shut. His body jerked with surprise when Richard ran a single finger across his aching cock, trapped within the confines of the panties. A breathy noise caught in his throat as the finger snapped the panties against his skin. A stinging sensation filled his leg as it was done again.

“Open your eyes, Gavin.”

In response, Gavin let out an embarrassing whine that he will never admit he made, but he obeyed.

“Look at me.” Richard’s hands slid up his thighs. Curling his bound hands into fists, he turned his head to obey the command. His voice was a low rumble that sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. God damn his fucking _voice_. “I want you to watch as I slowly take you apart.”

The words shot straight down to his groin. Richard’s finger brushed along his cock again before he stood up to return to the closet. A long moment filled with the brim with anticipation passed. Richard looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You have some incredibly fun toys in here, sweetheart.”

Gavin swallowed and nodded, watching as Richard picked up a sleek black cock ring with a small vibrator attached. He purposely held it high enough for Gavin to see. Oh, fuck. He was in for a long night. After grabbing a few other items that Gavin didn’t see, he returned to the bed and laid them out across the nightstand. Gavin swallowed again, his toes curling with anticipation at the items spread out across the night stand.

His back arced when Richard’s hand returned to his erection, rubbing him through the lace panties. The lace was soft against him, moving slowly up and down as Richard’s hand did. A whimper pushed through his lips as Richard’s hand slipped beneath the lace. The cock ring was secured around him and he jerked in silent protest as the vibrator portion of it was turned on. Gavin sucked in a sharp breath and moaned as the sudden sensation. Richard pushed the panties to the side, his fingers drifting down lower.

Richard’s withdrew his hands to glop a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. The lube was cold when it touched him. Gavin bit his lower lip, watching as Richard pressed a finger inside of him. One finger was quickly replaced with two. Richard withdrew his fingers, leaning over to the nightstand to grab something. Richard leaned back over Gavin, giving his eyebrows a mischievous bounce. A black vibrator was in his hands. Gavin sucked in a breath. With a flick of a switch, the vibrator was pulsing on the highest setting. He whimpered as Richard pressed it against his entrance. Shallow breaths escaped him. The vibrator was pushed inside of him.

Shit.

Gavin arched up off of the bed, a breathy moan escaping him as the vibrator was shifted to rest against his prostate. The panties were shifted to cover his ass again, trapping the vibrator in.

“Fuck!” His shoulders pulled tight against the ropes and his eyelids fluttered closed.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” With a whimper, Gavin obeyed. His mouth fell open. Richard got up from the bed. He walked to the corner of the room where Gavin kept a chair by his bookshelf and dragged it closer to the bed. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to sit here and enjoy the little show you’re putting on for me. When you can learn to use some manners and beg nice and pretty for me, I might let you come.”

Richard lowered himself down into the chair, the perfect picture of elegance. His legs rested open, in an alpha-male position. Gavin could see where his erection pressed against his slacks. A loud moan ripped through his mouth as the vibrator gave a particularly hard jolt. He writhed against the bed, his toes curling. Fuck, it was too much- The vibrator was just put in and he already needed to come so fucking bad.

He wasn’t going to beg.

It wasn’t going to happen.

Gavin’s hips thrust up into the air, trying to escape the violent pulses of the vibrator. His words were broken up by moans, “Ha, n-not gonna beg, not going to- _oh shit_ \- happen. Not gonna _happen_.”

His legs trembled, curling up towards him. Gavin let out a desperate moan.

“Legs down.” Richard was completely unaffected, aside from the tent in his pants. He reclined in the arm chair. His hair was perfect, sweeping across the top of his forehead with only a slight curl at the end. He even still had his fucking shoes on. Gavin struggled to obey the command. When he couldn’t get his legs to work with him, Richard leaned forward and pushed them down with a single hand before settling himself back down in the chair. “And, we’ll see about that.”

Twisting against the bed, Gavin jerked away from the vibrator pulsing against him. It pushed harder against him the more he tried to escape the overflow of pleasure. Breathy noises and moans bubbled out of his mouth. “Oh, shit, fuck, ah- _Fuck_ , I’m gonna- I need to come-”

His entire body trembled, jolting up off the bed, chasing an orgasm that wouldn’t come. A choked sob escaped him at his dry orgasm. The itch, the burn to come ripped through his body.

Fuck.

He’d done some orgasm denial play with Andy before, but nothing like _this_.

_Fuck._

He was so fucked.

“Phckin’ _asshole_ -” Gavin spat. His body angled toward Richard and Gavin choked on the air around him. The thick scent of sweat was already clouding the room.

“So I’ve been told.”

What Gavin really wanted for Richard to put those damn gloves back on and finger fuck him before actually fucking him. But that wasn’t going to happen all because Gavin had fucking agreed to this. He’d fucking put _himself_ in this position; every part of his body drenched in sweat, overloaded, and unable to think of anything except coming.

A blinding shock of pleasure swept through him, his stomach churning with the realization he’d been stuck here for a while. A broken sob escaped him and Gavin let himself melt into the _give, give, take_ of the pleasure. He squirmed on the bed, fighting to keep his legs down. He wasn’t going to beg, but he’d be good. He’d be so damn good. He wanted to be good for Richard, so fucking good.

A second dry orgasm wracked through his body, accompanied with tears this time. Gavin couldn’t fight his sobs, struggling against the ropes digging into his skin at the flood of agonizing euphoria rippling across his body. The ropes had just the right amount of pressure to hold him down in just the way he loved and fuck, there were going to be bruises all across his body tomorrow. A third dry orgasm followed immediately after his second.

He opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized were closed, to throw Richard a desperate look. Richard just raised an eyebrow. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he didn’t fight them. Every single molecule of Gavin’s body was on high-alert and sensory overload. His blood thrummed with desire and burning desperation. A loud sob of frustration tore from his mouth. He couldn’t fucking do it anymore. His pride wasn’t fucking worth it. He needed to come so fucking bad. He wanted to beg, but he couldn’t get the words to come out of his mouth. His mouth couldn’t form the words.

His sobs only got more violent, his breath hitching _. Fuck, please, please, please let me come!_ The words raced through his mind, and he moved his mouth to form the words, but it wasn’t coming out-

“Polymer.”

Both vibrators shut off.

Everything stilled.

Richard was by his side in an instant, combing a hand through his hair. Gavin’s breathing began to slow some as Richard’s concerned face looked down at his. “Tell me what you need.”

Gavin still couldn’t get the words out, choking on another sob.

“Shh…” Richard soothed, sitting Gavin up to lean back against him. “I’m going to take these ropes off, sweetheart.”

Only able to nod through his tears, Gavin was pliant in Richard’s hands as the ropes were unwound and set aside. Richard rubbed sensation back into Gavin’s wrists, sitting them both back against the headboard. “Tell me what you need, Gavin.”

The sound of his name triggered everything he had been trying to say only a moment ago. “Please, please, please, God, please let me come.”

Once the begging started, Gavin couldn’t get it to stop. Richard’s mouth brushed the side of his neck, pressing a kiss to the tender skin. “All you need do is ask, sweetheart.”

Richard’s hand slipped down into the burgundy panties, slipping off the cock ring. His other arm curled tight around Gavin’s chest, holding him still. Gavin’s hands gripped Richard’s arm and his hips rocked into the hand on his cock. The vibrator turned back on, but this time on a bit lower setting.

“Please, please, please-” He rocked back against Richard, pressing his ass against Richard’s dick. The sound Richard let out sent a jolt of satisfaction through him. “Please, wanna ride you, please-”

Richard shushed him, the arm across his chest sliding down to replace the one inside of the panties. The hand inside of the panties left. Gavin heard the click of a button and the sound of a zipper, struggling against Richard’s arm to try to turn around. “Phck, please, please-”

The hand left his panties and Gavin cried out in protest. Richard’s hands gripped his hips and forcefully turned him around to sit in his lap. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, sweetheart. Can you be good for a little while longer?”

Gavin nodded, the motion jerky and fast. He reached forward, rushing to pulldown Richard’s slacks enough to get access to his cock. Gavin straddled Richard, bracing himself on the other man’s chest. Gavin yanked the vibrator out of his ass, letting out a cry. He pushed the panties away from his entrance and lowered himself down onto Richard, the movement fast and desperate. He rocked up and down, grinding against Richard.

“Sweetheart, slow down-” The words came out sounding strangled, but Gavin couldn’t stop. He just moved faster, and Richard struggled to get a proper grip on Gavin’s ass. “Gavin, _slow down_ -”

Richard let out a fractured moan and all Gavin could feel was a fever rush of pleasure and desperation to finally, _finally_ come.

Richard’s hands tightened on his hips and then Gavin was on his back, a whimper pushing through his lips. A hand slid down Gavin’s thigh, pushing it up against his chest. Gavin’s other leg curled around Richard’s waist as he leaned down to bite Gavin’s collarbone. “What’s gotten into you? You were being so good.”

Each word was punctuated with a thrust. Richard’s other hand reached down to stroke Gavin in time with his strokes. Gavin threw his arms up to curl around Richard. Unintelligible noises were the only thing he could manage. Richard continued to talk as he fucked deep into Gavin. “You were so damn good for me, sweetheart. Took that vibrator pressed so snug against your prostate. You’re so pretty when you can’t come. The moment you realized you couldn’t, this desperate, pained expression is on your face interrupting this beautiful blissed out expression. So. Damn. Pretty. And you wore these pretty little panties for me. And you were so fucking desperate that you tried to beg and you just couldn’t. You wanted to beg for me so bad. I saw it on your face.”

Richard placed a particularly hard bite on his neck, continuing to fuck deep into Gavin. Gavin looked up at him, his mouth open slightly. Richard’s hair was coming out of its neat part and sweat was soaking through his button-up. He was completely disheveled. Richard drew back to take a proper look at Gavin. “Sweetheart, you’re so fucking good. Come on, now. Come for me, sweetheart.”

The way he said the pet name was so soft, so gentle that it pushed Gavin over the edge. His vision whited out and he arched upwards as he came, pleasure wracking through his body. He tightened around Richard, who came shortly after himself. Richard lowered himself carefully down onto Gavin, kissing him deep and slow as they came down from their high.

They laid together for a moment sharing kisses before Richard drew away. He ran a hand down Gavin’s chest. “Let’s get cleaned up, darling. We can take a bath, or a shower, and then hydrate. We have leftovers from the restaurant if you get hungry. Tell me what you need.”

Gavin let out a groan. “Don’t wanna move.”

“Bath it is.”

Ten minutes later saw them in the bath tub, Gavin leaning back against Richard. Richard’s hands moved up and down Gavin’s arms, slow and gentle to release tension. Gavin let out a pleased sound. The fogginess of his orgasm was starting to truly fade. He tilted his head backwards to look at Richard. “Why did you safe word?”

“Because you needed me to.” Richard pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead. “There’s a right type of begging and a wrong type of begging. There’s a good type of desperate and a bad type desperate. You were teetering, darling. So, I made the call.”

Gavin turned to chest to chest on top of Richard, his body limp. The water splashed a little as he turned.

Richard was a good. Fucking. Dom.

Fuck.

He could totally marry this man.

“I really fucking like you.” Gavin nuzzled against Richard, a sleepiness settling into him. “You’re a good dom.”

Richard combed a hand through Gavin’s wet locks, letting out a warm chuckle. “I appreciate you saying that.”

They stayed in the tub for a little while longer before Richard insisted on them getting out. Gavin ended up being a puppet on a string, jelly-legged and pliant in Richard’s gentle hands as he was dried off. Gavin was swept off of his feet and carried back to bed.

“You wanna stay tonight?” Gavin asked through a yawn as Richard tucked him into the bed. Richard offered him a small smile.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to stay.” He shut off the lights and climbed into bed beside Gavin, pulling the blankets over them both. Gavin pressed himself tight against Richard, letting the blissful realm of sleep consume him.


	3. Call Me By My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a _fucking_ minute.
> 
> If Richard was here in bed with him, who was making breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15PLtDllpr2kCk80Y3Amwz

The warmth of a body and the smell of breakfast was what woke Gavin the following morning. His head was pillowed on Richard’s sturdy chest. The sun spilled through the gap in his curtains, coating the room in a soft lighting. His fingers brushed across Richard’s skin, moving up and down slowly. With a hum of contentment, Gavin closed his eyes again. He’d get up when breakfast was done.

Wait a _fucking_ minute.

If Richard was here in bed with him, who was making breakfast?

Wait.

Richard spent the night? After their first date?

Gavin shot upright in bed. The regret at the action was instantaneous. A groan of pain erupted out of him as he rubbed at his lower back then his wrists. Fucking hell, he was sore. There was a soft chuckle from behind him as he heard Richard waking up. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his middle. A flushed spread across his face as he hissed, “Someone’s in my fucking kitchen.”

A glance at his wall calendar had his eyes going wide. It was Stream Planning Sunday. “Shit!”

Gavin scrambled out of bed, groaning again. He rushed over to grab the random articles of clothing strewn across the floor and threw them onto his dress. Stumbling from the pain on his back, he sped over to his dresser to get some clothing out. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt of Eli’s that read, _Biologists Take Cellfies._ After taking out his own clothes, he grabbed the pair of sweatpants and the sweatshirt he had of Richard’s and threw them onto the bed. He whisper-shouted, “Fuck! I had plans with Tina for breakfast this morning. Get dressed!”

As Gavin was coming to find out, Richard was a relatively quiet person in the morning. The man nodded, climbing out of bed and putting on the clothes Gavin had thrown onto the bed. Gavin walked into the adjoining bathroom, Richard following close behind him. Still scrambling about, Gavin a shoved a spare toothbrush at Richard and set about cleaning himself up a bit. He combed down his sex hair from the night prior, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Richard did the same.

They really wouldn’t be able to hide the hickeys from last night, but there wasn’t anything they could do about that now.

Christ. This was the worst fucking walk of shame ever.

Richard took his hand, interlocking their fingers and offered a small quirk of a smile. Gavin rolled his shoulders before leading them out into the hallway. When they got into the kitchen, Tina had her back facing him and was at the stove, making what appeared to be omelets. She was wearing a pair of cat slippers to go with the GavCats themed pajamas she’d custom ordered and her hair was up in a messy bun. “Thank fuck you’re awake. I was wondering if I would have to come and get you. Normally you’re up earlier than this. You finally down with that stupid-ass working out three times a day seven days a week bullshit?”

She turned to glance over her shoulder. When she did, she released the pan with a soft, “Oh.” A grin spread across her face. “You fucking forgot didn’t you, you son of a bitch?” Tina’s gaze drifted to Richard. “You must be the boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend._

Panic jolted through Gavin and his eyes widened. They hadn’t talked about that- Jesus, they’d only been on two fucking dates. And it was only two if you counted that time at the hotel. He was going to fucking _murder_ Tina for this. His free hand lifted in a jerky motion. He was about to launch into some tangent to fucking reassure Richard and not scare him off, but Richard yawned (which was the most fucking adorable thing ever) and combed his free hand through his bedhead of curls. “Yes, I’m the boyfriend.”

Oh. He had a boyfriend. Gavin had a fucking boyfriend. That… was kind of awesome.

“Welp. Nines, how do you like your eggs?”

“Nines?” Richard –his boyfriend (his insides twisted with giddiness at the word)- turned to Gavin, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Gavin’s face turned red as he recalled what the nickname meant. He dropped Richard’s –his boyfriend’s- hand and sped toward his coffee maker.

“You didn’t fucking tell him, Gav?” Tina’s grin was downright scary. Fuck. There was no stopping her now. Gavin started a pot of coffee as she dumped the omelet out of the pan and onto a paper plate. Tina spun around to face Richard. “Don’t know if he told you or not, but Gavin over here, is a Twitch streamer. And when the fans caught hold of that little video from the BMTC-” at Gavin’s confused expression, she elaborated, “from the Biomedical Technologies Conference- they had a field day with it. They picked up the nickname ‘Nines’ because they thought it was the size of your-”

Gavin leapt forward, slamming his hand down over Tina’s mouth. “ _Tina!_ ”

Much to his surprise, Richard laughed. Like, full-on laughter.

Something warm churned inside of his stomach. _Oh_. That… That’s a good sound.

He dropped his hand from Tina’s mouth when she licked it. He grabbed her by the face and dragged his tongue up the side of it before running to hide behind Richard. “Keep her away from me! It’s your duty as my boyfriend!”

“Oh, really?” Heavy amusement laced Richard’s voice. He’d stopped laughing, but he wore a smile on his face. “I don’t think it’s her you need protection from.”

Richard came towards Gavin, fingers out and wiggling. Gavin inhaled sharply when he realized and turned around to run from his boyfriend. He didn’t make it far before Richard grabbed him by the hips and hefted Gavin up over his shoulder. Gavin was laughing as he was carried like a potato sack over to the living room and thrown down onto the couch. He _totally_ did _not_ shriek when Richard’s fingers attacked his sides viciously and struggled to get away. Richard straddled his waist and with one hand, he held Gavin’s hands above his head. The free hand tickled Gavin, who didn’t last long before calling mercy.

Gavin lifted his hands in surrender and when Richard made to back off, Gavin took his hand in a seemingly gentle way. He lifted it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles. Then, he took it in both hands and yanked Richard down on top of him, launching them into another round of wrestling and tickles.

 

 

**_CaptainDipshit uploaded a new video to YouTube! Click to watch: “Early Morning Tickle Fight with the New Boyfriend!?”_ **

_Description: Hey GavCats! Mod bitch queen here (aka Tina). So, first, Gavin doesn’t know I uploaded this vid from this morning! Keep it quiet for a bit, yeah? <sweatdrop> I might stream solo later on my Twitch channel, if you guys want to hear the full story! Find me here at: twitch.tv/detectina_

_View Comments?_

_**< Yes>**<No>_

_JazzyJazz commented: first!!!!_

_L-pop commented: I haven’t ever seen Gavin laugh like that. it’s good to see him look so happy!_

_{Sorry, this comment has been removed!}_

_Fucktheknights commented: damnnn Gav_

_KittenPrincess commented: *whistles* is it just me or is Nines really fucking hot????_

_^^^ monehrunneh$$$ replied: how is that a question_

_petersburgs222 commented: fuck this asshole look at that ridiculous fckin scar on his face how could any1 find that fucker attrtcive_

_dipshitqueen commented: Fun Reminder to the GavCats: DON’T ENGAGE THE FUCKING HATERS IT ONLY MAKES THEIR SHIT WORSE.  JUST REPORT THE COMMENT AND LET YOUTUBE TAKE IT DOWN._

_^^^Dectectina replied: Thanks for the reminder, Traci! Would you mind DMing me if you get the chance? I’d love to chat w/ you for a bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the angst, y'all. It's coming, and it's coming hard.
> 
> Uh. That was not meant to be a euphemism, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can hit me up on tumblr, here: shimmeringswift.tumblr.com or on twitter: @swiftiewrites
> 
> Also! Please let me know throughout the fic if I miss any tags!


End file.
